Finally
by kieraweasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally show their feelings. Will they let Lavender Brown between them? Rated M for lemons.


It was Saturday afternoon. Harry and Hermione made their way down from the Gryffindor common room, heading for Lunch. As they turned a corner, Hermione's heart sank as she saw Lavender Brown, a sixth year Hufflepuff, almost smothering Ron with cuddles and kisses. As her and Harry walked past the couple, Hermione made quick eye contact with Ron, but quickly looked away.

Ron knew something was bothering Hermione. He could see it in her eyes. How couldn't he have seen it in her eyes? They've been the best of friends for nearly six years, including Harry. Ron watched as they both entered the Great Hall, and went back to snogging with Lavender.

Hermione and Harry sat down next to Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Hermione had been very close with Ginny. They were room mates and told each other everything. Ginny could already see what was troubling Hermione.

"Saw it happening again?" Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione nodded slightly, rethinking of what she saw a few minutes ago. "Don't worry, Hermione. I don't reckon it will last." Ginny said comfortingly.

Hermione hoped and prayed that the fling between Ron and Lavender wouldn't last long. This is because Hermione was in love with Ron.

Hermione recalled the first time she saw him. It was her first year at Hogwarts. She was on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to arrive at her new school. She was so nervous, she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to be very prepared, so she had been studying loads and tons of spells and potion recipes throughout the whole summer. She sat quietly in the compartment she shared with a boy she had just met, Neville Longbottom. Hermione found him to be a bit awkward, but found some things to talk about. Neville started checking his pockets, and looking around on the floor.

"Oh no!" Neville cried, placing a hand on his forehead.

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"I think I've lost my toad again! Trevor!"

"Well alright, alright, calm down… I guess I'll help you look for him." Hermione stood up, as Neville kept searching the compartment. Hermione slid the compartment door open and walked down the hall to ask other kids in their crowded compartments if they've found any toad. No luck.

Finally, she made her way to the last compartment in the back of the train. She looked through the window, and saw two boys sitting in it, obviously not as crowded as the other rooms were. She slid the door open and saw at first a small boy with jet black hair, circle-framed glasses and green eyes. She then looked to the right of the boy and saw a little ginger boy, white as chalk skin, flaming red hair, and was holding a filthy rat. Both boys looked up at her, questioningly. That's when Hermione actually looked into the ginger boy's eyes. They were blue like the sky, and it felt as though her heart had leapt, because they were the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. At that moment, she developed a little crush on him.

"Um…" Hermione hesitated still looking at the boy. "My- my friend, uh he's, lost his pet toad. Have either of you seen a toad?" she forced the words out of her mouth. The boys shook their heads. She wanted to know the ginger boy's name. She then spotted the lightning bolt shaped scar on the black-haired boy's forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!" she shook Harry's hand, very pleased to have met the famous Harry Potter on her first day.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Harry said back. Hermione looked over at the ginger boy. She hesitated to ask.

"And um, you are?" Hermione asked, not looking into his eyes, afraid she might blush scarlet.

"I'm Ron Weasley!" he said, mouth full of chocolate and licorice.

"Pleasure," she smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you two. I'll see you at school then?" They nodded. Hermione got one last quick glance at his eyes and quickly exited the compartment. She slowly walked back to her compartment. _I've never developed feelings that quickly_, she said in her head. She then thought she was being very silly. She sat back down with Neville, breaking the news that she could not find his toad for him.

Throughout the six years they were friends, Ron and Hermione's friendship was like a rollercoaster. One moment they were laughing together, and then the next they could be arguing about the stupidest things. But it was always in the back of Hermione's mind, that she was in love, and doubted the Ron would have any feelings at all for her because of the way he acted and never picking up any hints of Hermione's flirtation.

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny eat their lunch silently. Harry eyed her for a minute, realizing she wasn't eating.

"Are you not gonna eat?" Harry asked.

"No, no, I'm not hungry. Big breakfast, I guess." She said. Harry thought back earlier, knowing that Hermione hardly ate anything for breakfast. He knew she'd been acting weird ever since last week. He figured he'd ask why she was acting like this when she had her alone and out of hearing of anyone else.

Ron suddenly plopped down and sighed. Hermione didn't look up. He began to ate, which was clearly his favorite thing to do. They all ate in silence. Everyone finished eating, but somehow the silence still dragged on. Harry noticed how awkward the silence was, so decided to break it.

"We should be getting to Quidditch practice, Ron," Harry said cheerfully, glad to be getting away from the awkwardness that lingered in the little group.

"Oh, um, right, good idea," Ron said, standing up alongside Harry and exited the Great Hall.

"God, that was just awful," Hermione complained staring at the backs of Harry and Ron. She glanced at Ginny, who agreed with a nod.

"So, do you want to go watch the boys at Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked.

"Eh, I think I'm gonna get started on my homework, so I'll be heading to the library. No need to come join me, go watch them," Hermione smiled, thinking how badly she just wanted to be alone right now.

"Alright," Ginny said. Hermione then stood up and walked out. She made her way toward the library, in hopes of getting her mind off Ron.

After all of her homework was finished, she made her way back to the common room. She slid through the portrait hole and sat down, waiting for Ron and Harry to come back from Quidditch practice. Harry then slipped through the portrait hole, seeing Hermione sitting on the couch all alone. He found this was he right moment to see what's been going on with her. He sat in an armchair next to the couch Hermione sat upon.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, trying not to sound like she really wanted to see him.

"He's still getting refreshed in the locker rooms. Rough practice today," Harry said. Hermione looked down and started fumbling with her fingers.

"So Hermione, want to talk? I can see there's something bothering you," he finally said. She looked up in relief, needing someone to talk to since Ginny wasn't here.

"Oh how could you tell," Hermione said sarcastically, looking down and laughing a bit. She sighed and finally put on a serious face, looking back at Harry. "Isn't it a little obvious?" she asked. Harry looked back, not knowing what she was talking about. Hermione decided to let it out.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've kind of liked Ron for a very, very long time. I think I've been denying it to myself for years. I've never acted up on the situation, never having guts to tell Ron. I figured I'd keep quiet until it was the right moment…but I saw Lavender kiss Ron after his first game of winning for the Quidditch team last week…and he, he kissed her back and I wasn't quite expecting it, but it hurt. Badly. I mean I've just been this completely different person the past week and I don't know what to do! I…," Hermione hesitated to say it out loud, "I think I may be in love with Ron," she finally blurted out.

Harry just looked at her in such shock. He had a mix of emotions; surprised, glad, and sort of sorry. He was sorry because he felt as if he didn't know his best friend well enough. He was shocked he hadn't seen this coming, how could he not have noticed? The way she looked at him, and surprisingly the way Ron looked back at her.

"Well, I think you should tell him, Hermione," Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see Ron and Lavender in the hallways? I don't want to spoil Ron's happiness," she said.

"Are _you_ kidding me? He's been sick of Lavender after the first night she attacked him! He's been complaining to me about Lavender for days, he just wants her away but doesn't know how to break it to her," he said back. Hermione just couldn't wrap her head around the idea of telling Ron.

Ron then appeared through the portrait hole. Hermione had a sharp intake of breath as she glanced at him. He sat down with them and no one spoke.

"Well, I'm very tired from practice," said Harry, leaving the awkward situation again, "I'll see you two in the morning for breakfast. I'm heading for bed." Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry trotted up to the boys' dormitories. This left Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch alone. _Oh gosh, this is so awkward, where is everybody?_ Hermione thought.

"How've you been Hermione?" Ron asked looking in her eyes. Hermione thought about it slightly how she's been truly feeling, but just shrugged.

"I've been okay, I guess. A little scared for the exams coming up," she lied. Ron nodded. It was quiet again. Hermione just wanted to leave and go to bed.

"We should be getting to bed," she said. "It's pretty late."

"Right…um goodnight 'Mione," Ron said as he stood up and walked toward the staircase to his dormitory.

Hermione watched him walk up the stairs. She regretted not truly saying what she felt. _Oh well, another time_, she thought. She started walking to her dorm. She slipped on her pajamas and just laid in bed. She heard Ginny walk through the door. Ginny thought Hermione was asleep, so she as well just slipped on her pajamas and went to bed.

Hermione lay in bed and stared out the window at the moon. She thought of all the reasons why she loved Ron. Well she loved the way his messy bright red hair fell over his beautiful sky-blue eyes. She loved how he laughed and how he can always make Hermione smile without trying. She loved every second of when his eyes were glued to Hermione's. She smiled at the thought. She just loved everything about him. Just entirely everything. Except for the fact that Ron was a little slow on Hermione's hints and whatnot.

Hermione finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming and thinking about Ron.

"Hermione….Hermione!"

Hermione woke up finding Ginny shaking her. "You realize you missed breakfast right? You've been sleeping for forever…it's time for lunch already!" Hermione sat up.

"Oh gosh, sorry," she said.

"Ron's in the hospital wing," Ginny said, as if she didn't even care.

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed. She thought the worst at first, panicking. Ginny laughed.

"It's alright, Hermione, nothing serious. It's just a stomach virus. It _has_ been going around," Ginny said calmingly. "Now c'mon! It's time for lunch."

Hermione dragged her self out of bed, looking at her watch. It read 12:56. She couldn't believe she slept for so long. She used a charm to fix her hair quickly and pulled on anything she could see in her trunk. When she was done, her and Ginny made their way down to eat.

Hermione realized how hungry she was and scarfed her sandwich down.

"I'm going to go with Dean and Seamus to Hogsmeade, through the secret tunnel Harry showed us!" Ginny whispered. "Care to join us?" Hermione shook her head.

"I think I'm going to be a nice _friend_ and visit Ron in the hospital," Hermione smiled. Ginny smiled back and gave Hermione a wink. She stood up and made her way to the hospital wing.

"Oh, hello, dear," said the nurse as Hermione walked in, Madam Pomfrey. "Visiting?"

"Yes, Ron Weasley.""Ah, lost cot on the left, he is," Madam Pomfrey pointed.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. She walked slowly towards the last cot, noticing the curtain around it. She peeked through the curtain first, and saw Ron sleeping. Hermione smiled and sat down in the chair next to the cot, watching Ron, thinking he may be dreaming because of the way his lips were twitching, as if he were talking. She then heard footsteps coming from outside the curtain.

"Oh, my dear Won Won!" The curtain flew open, and Hermione glared at Lavender Brown, who was wearing a panicked face. Lavender looked back at Hermione.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm visiting _my _friend, and what are _you_ doing here?" Hermione said with such disgust.

"_I _happen to be his girlfriend, if you haven't noticed! You and Ron haven't been talking so much for days! Now he's in the hospital, and _now_ you find him all interesting?" Lavender spat back. Hermione just gave her a dirty look. She then heard mumbling coming from Ron.

"Aha! See? He senses my presence," Lavender smiled. "Don't worry Won-Won. I'm here!"

"Hum...my…knee," mumbled Ron. Lavender moved closer to hear what he was trying to say. "Hum….my…knee," he repeated. Hermione gasped as she realized what Ron was trying to say. _Her _name. Lavender looked up at Hermione, who had the biggest smile on her face. Lavender stormed out, crying.

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hand, soothing the back of it with her thumb. She did this for a while until he woke up. Hermione just kept rubbing his hand.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Ron smiled, looking down at what Hermione as doing.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Much better, Madam Pomfrey gave me this potion that clears the virus up quickly, I just had to sleep it off."

"Well, that's great," Hermione said, smiling. They looked into each other's eyes for quite some time. Hermione started going scarlet, blushing. She wondered if she knew what he had been just saying out loud a few moments ago.

"Lavender was just here," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes, and she gave a light smile, knowing for real that Ron had no serious feelings toward Lavender.

"Did she say anything?"

"Well, um, no. You kind of did though, when you were sleeping." Hermione blushed harder.

"Oh, that's embarrassing," Ron laughed. "What did I say?" Hermione hesitated.

"Um…oh just something ridiculous…something about um…garden gnomes," Hermione lied. She was so ashamed she had not guts to tell the truth.

"Well, that's weird, I don't remember dreaming about garden gnomes," he said. After a few seconds, Ron started blushing. He remembered what he had been dreaming about…Hermione.

Hermione stared at him as he blushed. _Maybe he remembers_, she thought.

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain back. Hermione immediately dropped her hand from Ron's.

"I suppose you're feeling better Mr. Weasley?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't even wait for Ron to respond. "Well you can go, I have loads of other patients who need the cot. This virus is spreading very quickly. I'll brew up a vaccination." She left Ron to pack his things and go. Hermione waited for him, glancing at her clock. 2:34. The day felt as if it were moving very slowly.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron said, exiting the hospital wing. Hermione looked at him, speechless.

"I- I- I don't know, um, anything that you'll do, I suppose," she said, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Well let's just catch up on things, it feels I haven't talked to you in forever, with Lavender in the way," Ron said, with emphasis on the 'Lavender'. "Let's go sit out by the lake!" he suggested.

"Alright, sounds perfect," she grinned.

Ron and Hermione sat and talked for hours, catching up on some gossip, and talking about the most random things that could come to their mind. Hermione told him what really happened with Lavender in the hospital, saying that it was kind of a breakup of no reason. She didn't dare to mention what he said, though. Ron was extremely relieved to be away from Lavender. Often, they looked into each other's eyes without saying a word.

Ron looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was setting. He'd been dreaming of a perfect moment like this to spend with Hermione. He figured he'd say something nice to Hermione, trying to set the mood in. Afterall, he liked Hermione very, _very _much. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"You look so beautiful in this light, Hermione," Ron said, both of them blushing.

"Why, thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she said, giggling. He gave her a playful push.

Ron looked deep in her eyes. He knew this was the moment. Hermione looked back into his eyes, not knowing what'd happen next. Ron was slowly approaching her face. He placed his hand onto her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. They kept very close to each other as Ron spoke up, finally having the courage of what he's been wanting to say for the longest time.

"Hermione, I've liked you very much, for the longest time. I'm sorry, I can't even find the right words to say right now, I just can't believe I'm saying this now, after all this time, when it should've been said much sooner," Ron smiled. Hermione's heart leapt and skipped a beat, reminding her of the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Ron, I've felt the same way, too! I just haven't had the guts to say anything, this is sort of a relief. It's like a heavy weight is being lifted off my shoulders!" Hermione exclaimed. They both stood up, looking into each other's eyes. Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest. Ron put his pointer finger under Hermione's chin and leaned her neck up for another kiss.

Ron pressed his lips hard onto Hermione's. Hermione could feel the desire in the kiss. Hermione parted her lips a bit, inviting Ron's tongue to swirl with hers. One of Ron's hand were placed on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, his other was trailing up and down Hermione's spine, giving her tingles. One of Hermione's hands played with Ron's hair, and the other was rubbing his neck. They kissed for what seemed like minutes, hands rubbing everywhere. Hermione wanted this moment to last forever, as did Ron.

They stopped for air, Ron went down to Hermione's neck and began to kiss it lightly. She plopped her head back, loving the light kisses he was giving her. He stopped and looked into Hermione's eyes. Pure beauty shone in her eyes. He was truly in love.

"Hey, you two!" they heard from a distance. Harry was walking toward them. They didn't let go of each other, Hermione's arms were wrapped around Ron's neck, and Ron placed his hands on Hermione's small hips. "I've been looking everywhere for you two, I thought you guys died or something," he laughed. His eyes then widened. "Oh Merlin, have I just ruined a moment?" he said, scratching his head.

Ron laughed. "No, no it's fine Harry. Actually more than fine," he smiled down at Hermione.

"We finally told each other," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. Harry smiled, looking relieved. He was so glad for them. Hermione finally was happy, as was Ron.

Before it got even darker, the three made their way back up to the castle, Ron intertwining his fingers with Hermione's.

Hermione laid awake in bed that night, the happiest she's ever been in her entire life. She finally had the boy of her dreams. She couldn't sleep, she wanted to get all her excitement off so she could rest, but Ginny was asleep in the four-post bed across the room. She just stared off into the ceiling, trying to count sheep, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Ron, Ron, Ron.

She then heard a loud creak come from outside the dormitory's door. She sat up quickly, knowing that stepping on the floorboard in front of the door made noise. She took her wand off the nightstand, ready to use any defense spell that came to her mind if anything opened the door. The door knob turned slowly and the door opened ajar. She saw Ron peak his head in the room.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Ron! What are you doing? You're not allowed in the girls' dormitories!" she whispered back, hating if she was involved in any rule-breaking.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," he smiled, tip-toeing towards her. He sat down on the side of her bed.

"Me neither," she said. He looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Shall I lay with you until you do? I mean, we have school tomorrow, I don't want you to be tired."

"I'm flattered you care about my sleep, but I care about yours, too so…" Hermione was going to tell him to go back to his room to sleep but then saw that Ron was wearing a skin-tight tank top. It showed off Ron's strong, curved muscles. She couldn't resist. "So yes, lay down with me," she said, giving in. He smiled and she scoot over so he could fit his body next to hers.

"Honestly, I couldn't sleep 'cause I keep thinking about you, 'Mione," he whispered into her ear, making her heart flutter. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Same here, honey," Hermione said. He pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her again, harder than before. He hitched her leg around his hip, and felt Hermione smile against his lips. His hands traveled up and down on her back, then put his hands up her shirt onto her bare back. Hermione stopped kissing Ron to get air, and he went to her neck, kissing and nibbling at it. She then felt Ron trying to unhook her bra, unsuccessfully.

_Woah, this is going a little too fast_, she thought. She backed away and looked Ron into his eyes, laying her palm on his warm, red cheeks.

"I want to wait. You mean a lot to me, and I just want my first time to be perfect," Hermione stated, knowing what he was heading for. Anyway, they've only started being a couple today. He understood, he just got a little excited to finally be hers.

"I understand, darling. I'm sorry," Ron said, guiltily. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be, please," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. She cuddled against Ron's chest, Ron pressing her to him. The sound of his breathing was her lullaby. She drifted to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. _7:00_, it read.

_Oh no… I've dreamt the whole thing_, she thought, on the verge of crying. But then, she smelt his beautiful scent on the empty, wrinkled sheets next to her. It wasn't a dream at all. He must've left before anyone else in the room woke up for the morning, not wanting to get in trouble. She smiled to herself.

She fixed herself up and got ready for breakfast. She had butterflies in her stomach as she made her way down to the common room, the feeling she always had before seeing Ron. She saw Harry and Ron standing with Seamus and Dean, laughing about something Dean had just said. Hermione watched as Ron laughed. "So perfect," she whispered to herself. She walked to Ron's side, putting her hand into his. He looked down, and smiled at her.

"I could get used to this," he whispered so only she could hear.

The next couple of weeks were the happiest times of their lives. They hardly left each other's sides, and slept next to each other almost every night. She felt so safe with him in her sight. Everything just was so perfect and right.

Up until someone got just a tad bit jealous. Lavender Brown.

She couldn't stand the sight of Hermione with her 'Won-Won'. It made her sick to her stomach. She wanted so badly to have Ron back for herself. She came up with a plan, a plan that just might work, knowing that Ron wasn't the brightest of all people. Lavender took out new parchment and pulled out her quill and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm having a really great time this year. My grades are wonderful as usual, and I'm having such a lovely time with my best friends, Harry and Ron. I'm pretty sure you're aware of Ron and myself dating by now, I hope you've received my letters by now explaining what's really going on between Ron and I. If not, I'll be more than welcome to repeat myself._

_I just felt bad for Ron, as you know, he isn't very smart, and his beautiful and smart ex-girlfriend broke up with him. He's been so depressed. It's gotten really scary. But one day he told me had feelings for me, so I went along with it and told him I liked him back. I really regret it now, I've gotten quite sick of him being around me all the time._

_Well, write back soon. I'm going to start studying for the end-of-the-year exams. Write back soon!_

_With all my love,_

_Hermione_

_xoxo_

Lavender evilly grinned to herself as she rolled up the pathetically written letter. She exited the Hufflepuff common room and searched up and down the halls, in hopes of finding Ron as quickly as possible.

As she was coming up towards a corner, she heard quiet talking. She slowed her pace, and peeked around the corner. She saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a window sill in each other's arms. Lavender felt as if she wanted to hurl of jealousy.

"Oh, shoot, I've forgotten! I have to tutor Ginny at 6 in the library, and it's," Hermione stopped to check her watch, "5:53! Merlin, I'll see you later, dear!" She kissed Ron passionately on the lips before running down the corridor. Ron laid his head back, slowly closing his eyes, embracing the warmth of the sun that shone through the window on his skin.

"HI RON!" Lavender greeted with a huge grin.

"Bloody hell!" Ron clutched his chest. "What do you want…" he eyed her suspiciously.

"This is such a coinsidence! I was just roaming through the halls, looking for um," she thought quickly, "Parvarti, and um I came across this letter I found outside the girls' bathroom." She held it up so Ron could see. "It isn't a nice letter, not in my eyes. It's about you, Ron. I think you should have a look," she said anxiously.

Ron took the letter out of her hands and unrolled it. He began reading. As he kept reading, it was as if the brightness in his eyes became dimmer and dimmer. His heart sank as he read the name at the end of it, _Hermione. _Lavender secretly smiled. She watched as Ron rolled it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Ron didn't respond. "It's okay, Ron, I am here for you if you need me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shoved her off.

"Piss off," he said coldly. Lavender's smiled went down to an angry frown. Her plan failed. She stormed off.

Just because her plan failed, did not mean Ron didn't believe it. Because he did. It looked like her handwriting, so he was convinced. He sat there, realizing these past weeks for all a joke. He buried his face in his hands and began to quietly sob for a few minutes. After manning up, he stood up, and walked fiercely back to the common room.

He climbed through the portrait hole and sat on the armchair next to the fire. He pulled out the letter, reading it over and over again. His lip started twitching with anger, his eyebrows furrowing. He crumpled it up and stuffed it angrily back into his pocket.

He needed to get his anger out, so he decided to go upstairs, punch his pillow a few times, and take a short nap until Harry came back from his visit at Hagrid's.

Hermione walked into the crowded common room with Ginny at 8:30. Hermione couldn't wait to see Ron again. She felt like she was away from him for too long.

"I'm bushed. I'm going to head up and start getting ready for bed. See you soon?" Ginny yawned. Hermione nodded.

Hermione sat herself on the couch. She caught sight of Ron tip-toeing down the stairs. Ron hoped she wouldn't see him, but she did. She got up and walked towards him, holding her arms out for a hug. He dodged her and walked straight past her, leaving the common room.

Hermione's heart sank a little as she watched him walk away. She was so confused. Had she done anything wrong? Of course not. She decided to follow him and had to sort of jog to catch up to him.

She followed him all the way outside, starting towards the lake. _What the hell is he doing?_ she thought. He finally stopped walking as soon as he hit the shore.

"Want to tell me what that was all 'bout?" Hermione said, choking up.

"I can't believe you right now. I don't even want to look at you, Hermione," he said coldly, looking out at the sunset.

"Excuse me?" she said with disgust. He turned and looked at her with a scary face.

"You know what I'm talking about Hermione! You know god damn well what I'm talking about! How could you lie like this to my face Hermione? All the _lies _you've told straight to my face! Well, I take everything back I've ever said to you Hermione. I actually don't really like you. I don't. Now run along, and keep away from me!" Ron yelled with such force that Hermione was weak at her knees. He turned his back on her again. She walked slowly up behind him, speechless. She pressed a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off.

"_Please_, Ron…" she said quietly through her sobs. "Please tell me where you're getting this all from…please don't yell." She was scared for dear life at that moment, she had never ever seen Ron so angry. Ron didn't yell, but went into his pocket and took the crumbled paper and threw it into her hand. Hermone unscrambled it and read it, choking on breaths. Where in Merlin's name was this rubbish?

"Wh-where did y-you get this?" she sobbed quietly. Ron turned around and looked at her with anger.

"My good friend Lavender Brown," he said with utter sarcasm. "She found _this_ outside the girls' bathroom. She was kind enough to bring this to my attention, because now I know everything was a lie." He looked at Hermione as long tears streamed down her face. She felt like she couldn't say anything, she was so shocked that Ron could believe all of this! Her knees weakened, and finally she stumped to the floor, blacking out for a few seconds.

"Hermione!" Ron yelped, picking her up and then cradling her like a baby. She felt better, but she could feel sense Ron's anger through his tense muscles. She kissed him on his cheek. He set her down, still angry with her.

"Ron, if anyone should be angry, It should be me! You're believing all this rubbish!" Hermione croaked. "I mean, c'mon, really, Ron? Lavender? She's been eyeing you for weeks! I can see the pure jealousy in her eyes," she started crying again, hoping Ron would realize. He thought for a moment, looking at the ground.

Ron started muttering to himself, "So stupid, so freaking stupid…". Hermione took a small step towards him, and he looked up into her eyes. She could see the sorrow. He took a giant step towards her, put his hot hands on either side of her face and kissed her so forcefully and passionately on the lips. She kissed back, thankful. "So sorry… so sorry, 'Mione… I'm so stupid…" he said between kisses. "I almost lost you… I'm sorry… so stupid…". He scooped her up and cradled her like a baby again. He started walking back towards the castle, not letting his lips leave hers.

They finally made their way through the portrait hole and up to Hermione's dormitory. Ginny was sound asleep and Ron lay her on the bed, laying down next to her. Hermione whispered an enchantment spell around their bed, so Ginny couldn't hear or see them. He slid his hands into Hermione's shirt and trailed up and down her bare back. She loved when he did this. She played with the hair on the back of his neck and stopped for air, looking right at Ron's eyes with lust.

"Make love to me," she whispered. Ron's breathing hitched for a few seconds. He didn't even have to ask if she was sure, the way she said it was so deeply said with love. He could hear it in her voice.

He went back to kissing her passionately, while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He slid it off her and threw it on the floor. Hermione tugged at the bottom of Ron's shirt, forcing it off him. She trailed her hands over his bare chest. She smiled under his lips. He hovered over her, and she started undoing his belt, and he tugged off his pants, kicking them aside. He pressed down onto Hermione. She could feel his erection against her thigh. It made her even wetter then she was. Hermione slid off her jeans. She kissed Ron's neck as he slid off her panties.

Ron toppled back onto his side, kissing her, and rubbing Hermione's back , and then unclipping her bra. She threw it across the room. He hovered back on top of her, looking back and taking in her beauty. His jaw dropped.

"Hermione Granger, you truly are so pure and beautiful," he said.

She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, rubbing his cheek with her palm, knowing he really meant it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, her tongue swirling with his. He nudged off his boxers. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, making his way down to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking and nibbling at it. She quietly moaned with pleasure. He then trailed light kisses all the way down her flat stomach. Kissing her lightly on each inner thigh, he made his way toward her opening. He licked up and down her vag, making Hermione moan loudly, stroking the top of his head. He flicked her clitoris numerous times with his tongue, making her go wild, rolling her eyes back. Kissing his way back up to Hermione's lips, he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, please…if I hurt you in any way, please stop me," he said through deep breaths, scared as hell at the thought of hurting her. "I love you, Hermione…so much."

"It's okay Ron, it's normal, I can take it," she smiled, although worried. In his eyes, she saw fear. She kissed his lips, "I love you, too Ronald. I do." She then gave him the 'okay' to go.

She felt the tip of his penis at her entrance, and slowly he began to push it in. Hermione took a slow intake of breath and he went farther in. A tear slid down her face, Ron knew it hurt her a lot.

"'Mione, it's okay I can stop, I can stop…" he said with such sorrow in his voice. But Hermione thrust her hips into Ron, telling him it's alright and to keep going. She closed her eyes as he slid in and out. Hermione occasionally moaned 'harder' and 'faster'. Ron did as he was told. They both reached their climax together at the same moment. Ron plopped down on his side and pulled Hermione close to him. She settled her head into the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths of exhaustion.

"I love you, Ron, I love you."

"I love you more." Ron smiled.

"Impossible," she said, kissing his neck.

They both fell asleep together, dreaming happily of their beautiful future together.


End file.
